


This Is The Future We're Waiting For

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, POV Character of Color, PoV Michael Burnham, Post-Season/Series 02, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post-Season 2: Michael visits the former Emperor in sickbay as she's recovering from her fight with Leland.





	This Is The Future We're Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Critterlovescritters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critterlovescritters/gifts).



> Written for critterlovescritters who said: _Also I’d like an angsty hurt comfort kiss where Mirror Philippa has been seriously hurt (not dying tho) and Michael is sitting by her bed and kisses MP and she wakes up and Michael is freaking out because she didn’t think MP was conscious but … etc_
> 
> As you wish.

The former Terran Emperor was lying unconscious in a small room off the main sickbay when Michael came back aboard the _Discovery_ after leading the way through the wormhole to the future. 

“She just needs time to recover,” Tracy Pollard tells Michael softly, touching her elbow. Michael nods and Tracy says, “Why don't I give you a quick once over, check there are no ill-effects from piloting the time suit, and then you can sit with her?”

“Thank you,” Michael says, grateful as always for the doctor's kindness. 

Half an hour later she's seated in a chair beside Philippa's bed, having been given the all-clear by Tracy Pollard and told to take it easy for now.

She gazes at Philippa's battered face, evidence of the hard fight she'd had with the Control-infected Leland before she was able to destroy him in the Spore Drive cube. Nhan had described the fight the three of them engaged in before she herself was put out of action. The rest Michael learned from Captain Saru's report, the details of which were gleaned from the security footage taken within the room housing the Spore Drive. 

“I suppose if you were awake you'd tell me that you did this out of the goodness of my heart,” Michael quietly observes to the other woman. “I wouldn't believe you, though. I know full well that there's at least a sliver of goodness deep in that Terran heart of yours, Philippa.” She gazes for a little longer, tracing the beloved features of Philippa Georgiou, who is not her Captain, but is hers nevertheless. Then she leans over and presses her lips to the former Emperor's.

She startles badly when Philippa kisses her back, her hand clasping the back of Michael's neck.

“Philippa!” Michael gasps. 

“Michael.” The older woman opens her eyes and Michael feels as if she might swoon from the intensity of the look in those eyes. 

The next moment Michael finds herself being half dragged onto the bed, on top of Philippa, and being kissed as if one or both of their lives depended on it.

When Philippa finally releases her mouth, Michael feels completely stupefied. “What–?” She has to stop to clear her throat as it comes out as a barely audible croak.

“What are you doing?” 

Philippa frowns at her. “Kissing you, of course.” 

“Since when have we been on kissing terms?”

“Might I remind you that you're the one who started this?” Philippa's tone is a little caustic, but there's a warmth in her eyes that Michael's never seen before. 

Michael flushes at the reminder. “Oh. Yes.”

“So what were you doing then?” Philippa asks, and now Michael can see humour in her eyes – she saw it often enough in her Captain's eyes to recognise it in this Philippa's. 

“Nothing,” Michael says, and is greeted with a sceptical raising of the Terran's eyebrows. “I'm pleased that you survived, that's all.”

“As am I pleased that you survived. If you had not I would have been forced to take over the galaxy out of sheer boredom. There wouldn't have been anything else to do.” 

“You're completely ridiculous,” Michael says in a fond tone. 

Philippa scoffs at this, then says, “You're talking too much.” 

Before Michael can formulate a response she finds herself being kissed again, Philippa's mouth easing her own open. 

Then the Terran snakes a hand into her pants and underwear, and Michael gasps in surprise. 

“You're surely not going to do this in here?” Michael asks, embarrassed by how aroused she is, and Philippa smirks at her discovery before calling, “Computer, privacy protocol.” 

“Now I can fuck you until you scream and no one will see, nor hear your cries of pleasure.”

Michael whimpers as Philippa punctuates her remarks by biting Michael's bottom lip. “Fuck,” she groans as Philippa twists her wrist and finds her G-spot. 

“That's the plan,” Philippa says cheerfully, and works a third finger into her slick heat. 

Afterwards Michael lies spent and sated on top of Philippa, and decides that saving Emperor Georgiou was the best thing she did in the Terran Empire. 

“Next time we do this we're doing it in a proper bed,” Michael says. 

Philippa chuckles. “Good call.”

“If you let me up, I'll go and fetch Tracy to see whether you can get out of here, and we can find that bed, and then I can repay you for my orgasms.” 

Philippa gives her a grin, then squeezes her ass, before unwrapping her arms and Michael climbs down, and heads into the main part of sickbay to find Tracy. 

_Maybe the future won't be so bad after all,_ she thinks.


End file.
